This invention relates to an improved construction for a harmonica. As described in more detail later in connection with FIG. 1, typical prior art harmonicas have a reed plate mounted within a housing, and air passages communicate directly with the reed plate from the exterior of the housing. When playing the hormonica, the harmonica player places his mouth against the housing and forces air through the passages by blowing and sucking air through the passages. This air travels past reeds on the reed plate to vibrate the reeds and produce sound. Sometimes the reeds become separated from the reed plate. If this occurs while the harmonica is being played, the reed can be inhaled into the harmonica player's mouth, enter the throat of the player, and possibly injure the player.